Now it's our Turn
by songfire15
Summary: May and Drew have started dating and have gone to the Sinnoh region to compete in contests, Off-shoot of my story, "We're on our Way". Contestshipping/MayxDrew/Max/OC.


**Hey guys! Long time no see! I took some(ok, a lot) time off as numerous life events had been happening. **

**If you have read my story, "We're on our Way", you will know I mention May talking to Max via videophone and that May is in another region along with Drew, who has become her boyfriend. This story is following their journey in the Sinnoh region. You can read this in tandem with or without reading that story, just know that story was written a very long time ago and my writing is much different now than it was then. **

**Sorry for the long author's note, its been a while since I've posted and I just wanted to make clear where this story was inspired from.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon!**

May cringed as Drew dashed ahead of her, leading them further into the forest. The boy was always in a rush and, not that she didn't want to get out of the forest that seemed to stretch out for miles on end, but they would get there when they got there.

"We can slow down you know," she called to him. "We'll be out of the forest before you know it, Drew."

The boy turned his head and rolled his eyes, then slowed down to a walking pace. "I know, but if we don't get out of here soon, we'll be stuck here in the dark."

She glanced up at the sky, noting the sky was getting dark and up ahead the sun was beginning to set. Ok, so he was right. Well, relationships are about give and take aren't they? She jogged up to catch up with him.

They walked another thirty minutes before they could see a clearing through the forest. Drew charged on ahead. "Come on! We're almost there, May!"

Both coordinators made haste and they were out of the forest moments later. Ahead of them lay Alamos Town. Beautiful streets with tile roof houses and bright, colorful buildings.

"Its so pretty!" May chimed.

"Not as pretty as you though," Drew said with a smile, quickly pecking May's cheek.

May couldn't help but blush. "You're such a flirt. But thank you for the complement nonetheless."

"You're quite welcome. Well, let's get going. I am ready to get some food."

"Me too. Let's go!"

They walked the short distance to a paved road leading to Alamos Town. Once inside the city limits, they immediately located the Pokemon Center, thankful they would be eating soon.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Drew said to the pink haired lady over the counter. "Come on May, let's get some food."

The streets were filled with people moseying about. Numerous restaurants lined the streets with shops and vendors dotted here and there. It reminded May of Rubello Town back home in the Hoenn Region. This place was more built up than Rubello town and lacked the homey feel May had felt when they had visited there years back.

They came across a bustling Ramen place a few minutes down the road from the Pokemon Center and decided to eat there. Numerous people were sitting down eating the delicious noodle dish. Couples were sitting across from each other, staring longingly into each others eyes, older folks were slowly slurping away at their meals, while parents tried in vein to keep their children from making a larger than necessary noodle mess.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed Ramen as much as this kind. It's so yummy!" May commented.

"It is really good isn't it?"

"Definitely. So, when is the contest again? I am completely blanking right now."

Drew gave a sigh and rubbed his temples. "It's in two days, babe. You really are blonde underneath that brunette aren't you?"

May scratched the back of her head nervously. "You think so? I'm sorry I'm so flighty sometimes, heh."

"It's ok, hon. But really, we need to practice tomorrow. Roselia needs to work on her moves before the contest."

"So does Beautifly. She finally learned Bug Buzz and needs to get it down pact. I was so excited she learned it."

"That's great. When did she learn it anyway?"

"Did I not tell you? Geez, I'm sorry," May brought a hand up to cover her embarrassment. "She learned it about a week after the last contest. I had been doing some training by myself and she suddenly used it. I thought I told you."

"Eh, it's alright. That's great she learned that though. That's a really powerful move."

May smiled and pecked Drew's cheek. "Thanks, hon."

Drew shook his head blushing. "You're welcome, dear."

"So are you ready to go back to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yeah, it's getting late isn't it? Come on."

Hand in hand, they walked back to the Pokemon center and headed upstairs. The couple stopped at May's room to say goodnight.

"Night May. Sleep well, alright?"

"You too, Drew. See you in the morning."

Drew leaned in and gave her a quick kiss goodnight before heading down to his room. May watched him walk away and smiled as she entered her room. She couldn't help but feel happy. The boy had her heart and she his. She got ready for bed, laid down and closed her eyes, and soon drifted off into sleep.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this story, I appreciate it!-SF15**


End file.
